A Boy's First Hero is his Daddy
by JessMariano10
Summary: After Lily passes away, Severus Snape is left to care for their four-year-old son, Harry, who suddenly starts acting up after Lily's death. How will Severus manage being a Healer, and a single father to a mischievous son?
1. A Difficult Beginning

Here is my new story. Just one warning: will contain corporal punishment (spankings). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1: A Difficult Beginning

Severus Snape slowly walked through the pouring rain to his house. Of course, it was raining, he thought spitefully. Why did it have to rain on this dreadful night after what happened? He entered his house and shut the door behind him, using a spell to dry himself before removing his outer robes. He spotted Sirius on the sofa reading some fairly worn book.

"Is Harry in bed?" Severus asked, moving to sit in his favorite armchair.

"Good evening to you, too," Sirius replied. "Yes, he was in bed at eight. Why?"

Severus closed his eyes and for a brief moment, he hated the world. What was there to live for now? Severus felt tears burn his eyes so he kept them closed, refusing to cry like some broken man in front of Sirius.

"She's gone," was all Severus said.

Sirius took a deep breath as an overwhelming sadness took over him. He looked down, unsure of how to console the obviously distressed man. He wasn't sure Severus would appreciate any sympathetic gestures now though.

"Nothing could save her, eh?" Sirius tried.

"No," Severus answered, his eyes remaining closed as he fought against the tears. No amount of for knowledge had helped. He had been hoping desperately to save her. To find a cure. "We tried everything. Oh, Lily!"

"Harry is going to be devastated," Sirius said a bit frankly. That was how Severus usually preferred it. Maudlin sentiments and all that.

Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His poor son. He was all Harry had left, now.

"Daddy?"

Severus and Sirius looked to the stairs and watched as Harry slowly made his way down them, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" Severus asked, ignoring the tears that were now free to fall from his open eyes. "You're supposed to be in bed."

Severus stood and picked up his son, carrying him back to the chair he vacated. Harry looked at his father's sad face, wondering what was wrong. He gently touched Severus's cheek, starting to feel sad himself. Mommy always made things better, Harry thought.

"Where's Mummy?" Harry asked, remembering that his mother had left with his father that very morning.

"Oh, Harry," Severus sighed as he stood Harry on the floor and kneeled before him. "Mummy's not coming home, son. She . . ."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus rasped. "She passed away at the hospital. She's no longer with us anymore."

"She left forever?" Harry's face fell at the very idea. He stomped his feet angrily. "No! I wanna see her now! She has to come read me my bedtime story! I want Mummy!"

"Harry listen to me," Severus gently rubbed Harry's shoulders reassuringly as he held him still. "Mummy died. She can't come back. Ever. She can't eat, she can't sleep, she can't play, and she can't read you your bedtime story because she is dead."

Severus hated being so bluntly honest with his son. He and Lily had explained to Harry several times the possibility of her passing, that she may die of her disease if treatment could not be found. Harry had always seemed understanding. But now her death was very much real.

Harry's lip trembled and his eyes watered. He fell into his father's arms crying.

"Shh," Severus rocked Harry. "It's going to be okay; I promise. We'll get through this. Just remember, Mummy's in a better place now and she will always watch over us."

"But she's not here," Harry whined.

"I know," Severus said.

Sirius had said nothing through the entire interaction. He simply watched the two Snapes embrace each other, knowing that they will pull through somehow.

2 Months Later

Harry picked up his stuffed elephant toy and threw it at his Uncle Sirius, who was busy reading the daily prophet in an armchair as he babysat Harry. Sirius looked up at Harry when the plush nearly ripped his paper as it struck him. He picked up the toy and set it back on the floor.

"Harry, it's not nice to throw toys," he informed.

Harry pouted where he sat on the floor surrounded by toys. Where was Daddy? Without his mother to keep him busy, Harry felt bored often and even lonely. He loved his Uncle Sirius, but the man just wasn't Mummy or Daddy. And now that Mummy was gone and Daddy was always busy working at the hospital, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Harry picked up another toy, a Quidditch action figure, and he threw that at Sirius, who was reading his paper once more. That toy succeeded in ripping the paper right through the middle as it struck Sirius.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed, tossing his paper aside and glaring at Harry, the toy falling to the floor as the man stood to his feet. "Harry Snape, stop throwing toys at me!"

Harry frowned at his uncle. He wasn't the boss of him. He could throw toys if he wanted. Besides, Uncle Sirius was being boring just sitting in the chair reading a paper. Harry looked at the floor, scanning his toys, before picking up another action figure and throwing it at Sirius, hitting the man's shin with his low aim.

"Ow!" Sirius rubbed at his leg knowing it would bruise later. He had thought the toy would miss when Harry practically aimed for the floor. "That hurt, Harry. Do you want to hurt me?"

Harry frowned. He didn't really want to hurt his uncle – he loved him too much to want to do that. But he wanted some way to vent his frustration and there was no one else here to do that to. Though he guessed he could aim at the wall but what good would that do? Walls don't react when toys were thrown at him.

"No," Harry admitted.

"Then stop throwing things!" Sirius said, fixing the paper with a wave of his wand.

Harry picked up a plastic mini train and threw it at Sirius while the man was turned away. It hit Sirius in the back. Sirius spun around and glared at Harry and Harry glared back defiantly, picking up another toy (a plush thankfully) and throwing it at Sirius, who actually caught it this time.

"Harry Albus Snape!" came a different, deeper voice.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see his father glaring at him, wearing his white Healer robes still and looking very fierce. Harry gulped as Severus crossed his arms.

"I heard Uncle Sirius tell you to stop throwing your toys," Severus growled. "Is there a reason your throwing things?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders which made Severus narrow his eyes more.

"Throw another toy and you'll be standing in the corner, young man."

Feeling exceptionally defiant, Harry picked up another plush toy and threw it at Severus this time. It landed at the man's feet harmlessly, but Severus didn't seem to like his defiance.

"That's it, time out!" Severus moved forward and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging the screaming child over to a cleared-out corner in the living room. Harry tried to pull out of Severus's grip before they got to the corner, hating time out.

"Stop it, Harry," Severus warned as he tried to make Harry stand on his own two feet and walk the rest of the way to the corner.

Harry managed to reach another toy on the floor and hit Severus with it repeatedly, striking his father's thigh. Severus snatched the toy from Harry and tossed it to the ground. Having had enough of Harry's behavior, Severus turned Harry into the crook of his arm and swatted his bottom three times. Harry yelped at the smacks, bursting into more tears. He hated getting smacked by Daddy.

"Now, in the corner with you," Severus demanded. "You have five minutes to think about your behavior."

Harry allowed Severus to gently push him to stand in front of the corner. His bottom stung something awful and now he was upset with his father, too. He heard Severus speak to Sirius and then the floo flared, which meant Uncle Sirius must have left. Harry's lower lip quivered. He didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He didn't really mean to hurt Sirius after all.

After five minutes, Severus allowed Harry to leave the corner, but he sat Harry down next to him on the couch.

"Now, Harry," Severus began, "why were you throwing your toys earlier?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, saying "nothing."

"Nothing, hmm?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Some answer. Phoenix, listen to me, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong. Clearly something is bothering you if you're attacking Uncle Sirius with your toys. Daddy wants to help you, son."

"I want to throw my toys," Harry said with a pout. "That's why."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Severus gave Harry a critical look, knowing his son all too well. "No one wants to throw their toys at people just 'because.' Try again."

Harry's lip trembled once more and he rubbed at his eyes, causing tears to fall.

"I miss Mummy!" Harry finally admitted as he cried.

"Oh, Harry," Severus hugged his son to him, allowing Harry to cry into his chest. "I know you do. I miss her, too. But that's no reason to throw your toys. Why don't you colour a picture for her? She'll be able to see it, because she's always watching us, remember?"

Harry nodded, remembering the funeral that he had attended with his father. So many people came, but he was more focused on the casket that held his mother's unseen body. He still didn't want to believe that his mother had been inside it and that she was buried deep in the ground.

"How about I get you some colouring quills?" Severus suggested.

"I want you to play with me," Harry stuck his lower lip out at his father, widening his eyes.

"Harry, I have work," Severus began. "Uncle Sirius will be back later . . ."

"You always have work," Harry pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face, crying. "I want you!"

Severus sighed. He was always so busy lately he was finding less and less time for his son. He figured working was just how he dealt with Lily's loss. He would need to fix that. He was very close to ruining his relationship with Harry.

"Alright, Son," Severus slid off the couch and sat on the floor with all the toys. Harry lifted his head and watched him, his eyes red trimmed. "What do you want to play, hmm? Knights and Dragons?"

Severus promptly picked up a small Quidditch figure and a stuffed dragon. He proceeded to make the dragon eat the figure. "Mmm, yummy. I love eating people!"

Harry smiled and joined his father on the floor, picking up another stuffed dragon. They played together for the first time in those two months since Lily had passed away.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Past Unexpected

Chapter Two: Past Unexpected

Harry was sitting in the living room, on the couch, watching the telly, with his uncle Sirius sitting next to him. Sirius was reading the Daily prophet when Harry suddenly asked, "Who are my other grandparents?" Sirius just sat there for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the young boy's question. How much could you tell someone that young?

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Severus walked into the house and shut the door. Sirius then walked into the kitchen and said "Sev! We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" the other wizard asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"Harry just asked who his other grandparents are," Sirius explained when he finally spoke.

Severus just stood there for a moment; stunned.

When he finally recovered his voice, he hesitantly asked: "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything," Sirius assured his friend. With a nod, Severus walked into the living room and sat down next to Harry. He turned the tell off, before getting Harry's attention.

"Harry, Uncle Sirius tell me you had a question for him?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Harry said with a nod. "Who are your mummy and daddy?"

Severus takes a minute before proceeding.

"You remember who your mum's parents are, right?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry enthusiastically.

With a sigh, Severus just started to explain.

"Not all parents are nice, lad," said Severus. "Sometimes they are mean, like that kid who pushed you down at the park last week. Your mum's parents were good people. My father, he wasn't. My mum, she didn't do anything about it. One day, James, Sirius, and Remus found out about me home life. Eventually, we talked and slowly became best friends, after sorting out our differences."

Harry was a little confused, and said "Why was your daddy mean?" He frowned.

Severus ran his hand through his hair; a bad nervous tick he had.

"My father… he didn't like magic or any abnormal things," Severus said after a few minutes.

A few hours later it was half past one, and well past time for Harry's nap. Sirius sent Harry upstairs for his nap, trying to give his friend a break. Today wouldn't be easy for the other wizard.

Severus was so out of it, that he didn't even notice Sirius reading the Daily Prophet across from him.

Severus was lost in his own thoughts.

 _Severus couldn't have been more than eleven; it was a few days after Christmas. Tobias Snape, Severus father, was waiting for Severus to get home. It couldn't have been but five minutes later when Severus entered the house to see his father standing in the kitchen, wait for him._

 _"D-Dad? Why were you waiting for me?" Severus asked nervously._

 _Tobias had clearly had a few drinks, and looked angry._

 _As he approached the young boy, Severus knew he was going to pay dearly. It wasn't the first time this happened, and Severus didn't even have to say or do anything wrong. It just was._

 _About two hours later, there was a knock at the door._

 _"BOY!" Tobias called. "Go answer the door. It's probably some of your freaky little friends that you met at that freak school."_

 _Severus shrunk a little, but found his voice._

 _"Yes, sir!" Severus hastily went and answered the door. He was a tad surprised when he saw his friends there; Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius, Black and even Remus Lupin had come._

 _A second later Severus could hear his father yelling from the living room, once again. "Boy! Who's at the door?!"_

 _Severus replied hastily._

 _"My friends, sir!" said Severus. "I'm going outside to talk to them."_

 _Severus then ran outside and closed the door. He turned to his mates._

 _"All right, you lot?"_

 _Lily flips when she hears that._

 _"Severus Tobias Snape!" said Lily. "I haven't seen or heard from you since we were on the Hogwarts express. Now, all you have to say is 'All right?'"_

 _She paused._

 _"I was really worried about you, Sev," said Lily, "so I wrote to them." Here she gestured at the others. "Two weeks ago, asking them to come here!"_

 _James had evidently finally decided to say something._

 _"In any case, mate, she was right to be worried," said James frowning. "You look like you went through hell and back since we left Hogwarts."_

 _Lily noticed Severus fist clench._

 _Sirius gave a sardonic laugh, before he said, "Sev, what happened? We're all worried about you." He moved to put his hand on Severus' shoulder._

 _At that moment Severus flinched. He tried to cover it up, but Lily (who had known Severus since they were nine) knew that something was very wrong in the Snape Household._

 _"Let's go to my house," said Lily, gesturing for them all to hurry._

 _The group didn't stop running until they made it to the Evans house._

 _"Tuney, I'm home!" Lily called once inside._

 _Petunia then came into the living room, saw Severus, James and Sirius, and scowled._

 _"Why did you bring home three freaks, and the son of the town drunk?!" Petunia said._

 _Lily just stood there, giving her older sister the nastiest look she could manage. "Say it again, and I'll tell Mum," Lily mouthed to petunia._

 _Sirius, being who he was, wasn't going to just sit there listen to Lily's sister stand there and insult him, Severus, James, Lily, and Remus. He said, "We're not freaks! And Sev cannot help what his stupid father does!"_

 _It was about five and a half hours later - shortly before supper time - when the Evans girls' mother came home. Lily smiled then got up and hugged her mother._

 _"Hi, Mum," said Lily. "How was your day today?"_

 _Severus then said, "Hello, Violet. It's nice to see you today."_

 _Violet said, "Hello Lily, my day was fine. Severus, it's nice to see you too, but I have told you before you can call me Mum."_

When Severus was finally pulled out of his musings, Sirius just looked at his friend sadly.

It was about three hours later when Harry woke up from his nap, and came back downstairs. They were once again in the living room, sitting on the sofa. Sirius could be seen reading another one of Severus' old worn out books.

"Uncle Siri," Harry asked, "how did you, Daddy, Mummy, uncle Prongs, and Uncle Moony meet?"

Sirius put the book down, and looked at Harry for a moment.

"One moment, Kiddo," said Sirius, "let's get your daddy in here too."

Sirius called for Severus "Severus! ... Severus! ... Sev! Severus Tobias!"

Severus had a note of impatience in his tone.

"Give me one minute, you bloody Animagus!" said Severus. "I'm coming!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

It was no more than five minutes later Severus when Severus finally walked into the living room, hand ready to grab his wand. He was clearly on edge.

Severus took a seat in his favourite arm chair, and sighed.

"Yes, Padfoot?"

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Harry wants to know how you, me , Prongs , Moony, and Lils met."

Severus, with a look of resignation, picked Harry up, and set him on his lap.

"Alright," he said. Sirius suspected him of staling. "It was September 1, and we had just boarded the Hogwarts Express for school. Lily and I happened to walk into a train compartment, and Uncle Siri, and Uncle Prongs were already there. Lily was upset about something her sister had said, and I said something to cheer her up a bit. The lot of us started talking, and eventually Moony showed up, and we talked some more. Sirius ended up talking a bit about his family, and I discovered that his mother slapped him around a fair bit. I finally talked about my parents constantly arguing and since then we've been best friends. We found out more about each other's home lives later."

"Wow," said Harry. He was apparently satisfied with the answer, and immediately went back to watching a program on the telly.

Authors note: Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. I will try to put them up faster. This is my first story; if you have any ideas please pm me. Thank you!


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Visitor

Almost a month had passed since Harry had started asking questions. It was shortly before noon, and he heard a knock. There. It happened again. Three times.

Severus went to open the door, as Sirius was supposed to watch Harry today while Severus went to work. When he opened the door, Severus was surprised. There was more than just Severus standing outside his door.

Severus was stunned for a few seconds at first, but quickly recovered.

"James? Remus?" Severus inquired. "What are you lot doing here?"

Remus was the first one to respond.

"Well, we're here to see our nephew of course!"

With a nod, Severus quickly called for his son.

"Harry! Your uncles are here!"

Severus moved to let them in, and closed the door behind them. He then led the way to the living room.

"Hi everyone!" said Harry, moving to give James a hug. Harry then grabbed Remus' hand, and he and Sirius started playing with Harry.

It was two hours later when it was time to leave.

"Sirius, I'm leaving for work now," Severus said. "Prongs, Moony, are you staying and helping Sirius watch Harry?"

James said, "Yeah, we are. Are there any specific rules that need to be followed?"

"I know the rules, mate," said Sirius. "You can go, Sev."

Severus said thank you, and took his leave after getting a quick response from Sirius.

They spent the next few hours playing, and Remus had just started making lunch when the door bell rang. Curious, Harry said, "Can I get the door, Uncle Siri?"

"Sure, Pup," said Sirius, gesturing for Harry to open the door. Sirius not too far behind.

When Harry opened the door, he didn't recognize the man standing there. The man was about 59 years old, and had black Harry. Nervous, Harry immediately called for his uncle.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry called. "I don't know who is here, but he looks old."

Sirius was just opening the door, when Harry asked the man infront of him, who he was.

"I'm Tobias Snape, Severus Snape's father," the man said. "Is he home?"

Sirius, recognizing him, immediately picked up the pace. Harry got a little scared because of what his father told him a month ago and he screamed. James and Remus both ran into the foyer and saw Severus' father.

James was the one who spoke. "Get out!" James snarled. "Severus isn't home, and even if he was he doesn't - and wouldn't – talk to you!"

He started walking towards the man.

"Well, too bad this isn't about what Severus wants," Tobias sneered. "I will wait here 'til he gets home."

Sirius, already blocking Harry, told him to go up to his bedroom until Severus got home from work.

Remus quickly ushered Harry up the stairs, before returning to the foyer. The confrontation downstairs was not likely to go well.

Harry, now in his bedroom, sat on his bed for a bit. He then started pacing, bored.

It wasn't long before he decided that he wanted to see his God brother, Draco. Harry snuck into his parents room, and walked towards the fire place. He moved the box that was used for his mum's shoes, and turned it over so he could reach what he needed. He grabbed some the powder, just as he had seen Daddy do all the time. He stepped in, and said the words.

Everything spun, and Harry found himself at Malfoy Manor.

Once everything came back into focus, it didn't take long for Draco to see Harry. He ran over to him, and noticed that Harry was upset.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Harry, who looked close to tears, took a minute before speaking.

"My daddy's dad came to the house," explained Harry, between sniffles, "and Daddy's not home, only my uncles."

"One minute, Mate!" said Draco, who quickly ran downstairs to his father – Lucius' – study.

"Father, Harry is here," explained Draco. "He is upset, like wants to cry upset."

A bit confused, Lucius looked up from his work. He then looked at his son and said, "Draco why is Harry here? And why is he upset?"

Draco who is now a little upset, because Harry is upset says, "Uncle Severus is at work."

Lucius nodded, now more confused. Plans weren't made for him to watch Harry as far as he knew. His wife, Cissy, would have unquestionably told him. Maybe it was last minute? That still didn't explain why his son reported that the boy was upset.

"If you would get to the point, Son," Lucius drawled. "Why is he troubled?"

"Sorry, sir," said Draco a bit sheepishly. "Sirius, James and Remus were at his house watching Harry. He said Severus' dad had shown up. I guess he decided to come here after that. He just appeared."

Now the pieces started to fall into place. He had seen Severus as a first and second year. As a boy, he had tried to hide it, but his appearance and demeanor had spoken volumes if you cared to look.

Of course, as the quintessential Slytherin, you made damn sure to know those around you. Especially when they were as talented as Severus had proven himself to be – immediately.

Lucius hadn't hesitated to take the younger wizard under his wing. They'd formed an unlikely friendship over the years. Lucius didn't speak highly of many, but Severus was the exception.

They had rocky points, especially considering Severus' resistance to more of the "traditional ideals" and becoming friends with some of the brashest people at the school. Regardless of all that, they had come to an understanding of sorts early on. Severus was…. Different. He could have a thousand walls up, and still let you see a part of who he was. He was a wizard of many of many face, until you earned it.

A brilliant mind, especially in one so young. The talent, the potential; oh, it was there. He had quickly resin to become Head of the Potions Department at St. Mungo's. Upon graduating from Hogwarts, the wizard had received his Mastery in Potions in record time, with early, part-time admission, to the Healing program. Despite all that, though, it was the biting sarcasm that really caught Lucius' attention. Severus wouldn't hesitate to retort, and well. This suited Lucius perfectly. He was just as unsentimental and maudlin as Severus. That was best left behind closed doors. Both men were starting to lighten up due to age, however. Getting married and starting a family would do that to a wizard, after all. They shared similar sense of humour as well. It truly was amusing to goad the other man. Severus' was a dark sort of humour though. Easily missed if he didn't want to show it.

That thought snapped Lucius back from his musings.

"I'll contact Severus," said Lucius, looking at his son.

It was half past eight when Severus was finally off work. He was quickly filled in by Sirius, and floo-ed Lucius to have Harry floo home. It wasn't long before a little boy with cherry black hair stepped back through the floo.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he was met with four, very angry face. One of which was his father. He was livid when he found out Harry had run away, and why.

Schooling himself, Severus asked Harry to sit on the sofa, which he did very obediently. Severus paced back and forth. Harry noticed this and right away he realizes that he was in trouble and this time he wasn't even trying to get in trouble.

Severus then started with what he was wanting to say to Harry.

"Harry, I know that you know that uncle Lucius contacted me to let me know that you were at his house but you CANNOT just leave without telling Sirius, James or Remus!" said Severus. Severus sighed, trying to calm his temper. "And furthermore, did Tobias hurt you at all?" The resentment when he said _his_ _father's_ name came out in full force. He didn't even attempt to quell it.

Harry looks at everyone in the room and notices that they are no longer angry at him but worried. Slowly, he realized that he was asked a question and answered by saying, "No, Tobias didn't touch me. He was going to, but I screamed and Uncle Prongs sent me to my bedroom."

Severus then sighed, then picked Harry up and hugged him tight.

Harry said, Daddy! I can't breathe!" Severus set Harry on his feet and said, "Sorry, lad. I didn't mean to hug you that tight." The room was still quite tense, but eventually Harry said something funny to break the silence that he obviously didn't like. They laughed, and Severus, James, Sirius and Remus all started playing with Harry until it was time for Harry to go to bed.

Yes, Severus was sure. That little boy was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Author's Note: Please keep reading and reviewing. Remember, ideas are always welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Puer Fit Pellice

Chapter Four: Puer Fit Pellice

November has arrived, and one nice Saturday, shortly after noon, Harry was bored. This was exactly unusual, by any means, for a lad of Harry's age. In any case, Harry decided to ask his father if he could walk to the park across the street from their house. Severus had agreed that he could go to the park, so long as Sirius went with him.

Sirius had readily agreed, and took Harry to the park but be brought a book to read while he was there. Something that he knew Severus would never let him live down. They had given Severus quite a hard time over the years for being a bookworm. Always reading. Always studying.

Sirius had become engrossed in his book, while Harry was playing by the slide. He had been playing with another young boy earlier, but they'd since left. While Harry was behind the slide, the man from the day before had made his way over to him.

Harry immediately recognized him, and went wide eyed. He went to scream but the man covered Harry's mouth.

Harry tried to squirm and get away, but he couldn't. The other man was too strong.

"Shhh."

Harry was terrified, and it only got worse as he was escorted away from the park. Harry just wanted his daddy.

It didn't take long before they arrived at wherever the man had wanted to take him. It seemed to be their house. It was only a block or two away at the most.

"So, is this Spinner's End?" Harry asked himself. "Is this where Daddy grew up?" Harry didn't like it one bit.

Finally, the man took his hand off of Harry's mouth, and set Harry back down on the ground. Harry then yells,"My godfather and Daddy will find out that you kidnapped me!" The man just laughed and said,"The whole point in taking you is to get Severus to come here, brat! I'm counting on it."

Harry just looks at Tobias and said, "Please let me go."

"No," said Tobias. "You'll be home with Daddy soon enough." The last part was said with a sneer.

"My Daddy doesn't even like you!" said Harry. "You are a big meanie!"

"Shut up, you nasty little boy," hissed Tobias, evidently angry. "Clearly my sorry excuse of a son hasn't taught you any manners. I was always too easy on him."

"Let me go!" said Harry, "or Daddy will give you consequences. You're a bad man!"

Tobias didn't like that Harry said and started walking closer to Harry. Harry gulped. He knew he had made a big mistakes when the slap came. Harry put his arm up, trying to bloke another one. It didn't come. Tobias was standing there, red faced, looking much like his father did when trying to control his temper.

"I'm sorry," said Tobias. "You had better go watch the telly or something."

Harry nodded, happy to leave the room.

Sirius had fallen into complete panic. His Godson was missing!

He checked the area, but couldn't find any sight of Harry or where he could have gone.

Feeling sick, Sirius broke into a run. He didn't stop until he arrived at Severus' house. He immediately started calling for his friend, but received no answer. Not happy about what he had to do, but knowing he didn't have much of a choice, he went to the living room. He picked up some floo powder of the mantle of the fireplace, and floo called Malfoy manor. Lucius Malfoy had answered, and Sirius asked for the other wizard to come over to Severus'. It was mere minutes later when Lucius stepped out of the fireplace and said, "What do u need, Sirius?" Sirius looks at Lucius for a few seconds then found his voice, "Harry's missing! I think he's been kidnapped! I mean, he wouldn't just wander off like this. Never. He knows better!" Sirius has seen the other wizard mad before, but this he has never seen before. The Malfoy heir looked beyond pissed. Lucius was considering his options, when he found himself pulled into a memory of how he and Severus became friends.

 _It was mid-October, and he was in the Slytherin dungeons. Young Severus was already in the common room. Lucius had walked into the common room and saw that little scrawny Severus was siting by himself on the couch by himself reading, so he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Severus. He had no idea what possessed him to to it, but from day one that boy had been an enigma._

 _Severus didn't notice that Lucius had sat down. Lucius was well aware of the fact, so decided to speak first. "Hello, Severus."_

 _Severus looked up from his book and said, rather sardonically, "Hello, Lucius."_

 _They, of course, had met during the Welcoming Feast. Lucius was a Prefect after all._

 _"Why are you siting here by yourself on a Saturday afternoon?" he decided to ask._

 _"I don't have any friends in Slytherin," Severus mumbled._

 _Lucius thinks for a few seconds then says, "Have you made friends in a different House?"_

 _"Aye, yes," said Severus, his northern accent showing, "but they don't exactly get along with most of our House."_

 _"I see," said Lucius. Gryffindor? I have seen him around with that Black boy._

 _Once again, Lucius, who never spoke without intent, but his foot in his mouth, so to speak. He didn't regret it, but it was completely unlike him._

 _Lucius automatically said, "Do you wish to be friends?"_

 _Severus seemed to consider it for a minute, but said, "Yes, I'd like to be your friend."_

 _"Then it's settled," said Lucius, offering a hand. Severus returned the handshake eagerly._

Finally, Lucius was pulled from his musings. Sirius Black had been trying to get his attention for the past ten minutes.

"We need to tell Severus," said Sirius, evidently not liking the prospect.

Not wanted to waste more time, Lucius and Sirius quickly floo-ed to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

They quickly made their way to the front desk, and Lucius asked for Severus.

About two minutes later Severus walked over. Glanced back and forth between both wizards, and hesitantly asked, "Where is Harry?"

The medi-wizard seemed to be bracing himself. He had known them both long enough to know when they had something they didn't want to say. To know what something had gone quite wrong.

Lucius seemed to be waiting for Sirius to speak. It took a moment, but the man finally found his voice.

"He got..." his voice trailed off. Lucius finished Sirius' sentence for him. Always the more blunt one. "Severus, Harry got kidnapped. We searched the area around Apple Cord, but we couldn't find any sign of him."

Severus felt like they had just bunched him in the gut. It immediately hurt to breath.

Severus stood there for a moment, clearly in shock, then cried, "WHAT!?"


	5. The Past Never Fades

Chapter 5: The Past Never Fades

Severus didn't hesitate to take time off work and start searching, rather frantically, for his son. Sirius, James, Remus, Lucius and some of Harry's other friends' father had started looking everywhere they could think of.

There was no sign of him, and Severus was becoming more and more frantic.

All of a sudden Severus felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Everyone had noted that Severus had stopped walking. He closed his eyes.

Everyone stopped, and turned to look at him.

Lucius was the first one to speak, "Severus, why did you stop walking?"

Severus felt his hands clench into fists. He hoped he was wrong.

"Do you know something?" James asked questioningly.

Sirius spoke up. "Where? We all are helping too! We miss harry as well, not just you! Harry has been missing for three days!"

Severus immediately snapped. He didn't like that Sirius, regardless of the obvious fact that it was because he was tired like the rest of the lot. They had been searching for Harry for the last three days, with no sign of him, and were all feeling drained at this point.

"You think I dont bloody well know that, Black!" he yelled at Sirius. "GO TO HELL!" His voice then got quiet. There was that punch in the gut again. "Tobias."

James gave him a confused look then softly said, "Sev, what about your father?"

Sirius just stood there, not knowing what to say or do because he had rarely seen his friend this angry and scared. And worse, he had rarely been on the receiving end Severus' wrath.

Severus took off in a run, not looking back.

Meanwhile, at No. Nine Spinner's End, Harry was just sitting in the middle of the living room when Tobias walked in.

Tobias saw harry watching the telly, and said, "Harry, are you hungry? Did you want something to eat?"

Harry seemed to consider this. He didn't trust the other man at all. He was wary of him.

Eventually, his hunger won out. Tobias had been nice the last little bit. He _was_ hungry.

Harry then stood up, and said, "Yes, please, sir."

Tobias nodded, and Harry realizes something. He quickly added, "My daddy, won't he be mad you took me, Grandpa?"

Tobias nodded, and said, "Yes, yes, Severus will be mad. In fact, he'll likely be livid. This was the only way I could get him to talk to me though. If he doesn't contact me soon, we'll call later today."

Suddenly, the phone sounded.

"Go get the phone, boy," said Tobias. "We both know who that is."

"Hello?" a really familiar voice said.

With a smile, Harry said, "Hiya, Daddy!"

Severus let out a sigh of mixed relief and fear. Harry was alright. He could bring his son home.

"Were you right?" James asked, looking at Severus. The lot of them were waiting with bated breath.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"It's Harry," he said when he finally found his voice. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Daddy?" said Harry.

"We're coming, lad," said Severus softly. "Behave in the meantime, alright?"

"Promise, Daddy!" said Harry.

"Good," said Severus with a small smile. There was a click and the call ended.

Nobody had seen Severus run out of the house as fast as he had. He didn't stop running until he was at the front door of No. Nine Spinner's End.

"There's a knock on the door!" Harry yelled.

"Belt it, boy!" yelled Tobias, and Severus heard the telly turn off. The man had no doubt been watching one of his programs. "I am not Deaf, you hear?"

Severus closed his eyes, knocking on the door again.

He hadn't seen his father in years. He never wanted to see his father.

Everything that man had put him through... Severus had tried so hard, for a long time, to please his father. Nothing ever seemed good enough. It didn't matter how well Severus did at school, or any of his other accomplishments... they were all tainted because he was freak in his father's eyes. A good for nothing wizard. Abnormal.

Severus shook his head and tried to pull himself together.

The door opened.

"Severus! Good you came."

Severus walked in and slammed the door behind him. He immediately put up silencing spells. The neighbours didn't need to hear this.

He then shot his most threatening glare at his sorry excuse of a father.

"That's all you have to say after you bloody well KIDNAPPED MY SON!" Severus exclaimed.

Tobias looked at the man standing before him for a moment before speaking.

"I took Harry because I know that you would come and get Harry when you realized that he was missing," explained Tobias. "I had intended to call you later today actually. It was the only way I could get you to give me the time of day."

He blinked, looking at the older man with a look of complete disbelief. "WELL, TOBIAS, THAT WOULDN'T OF HAVE HELPED! Years of being beaten a neglected by your father, and your mother not doing a damn thing about it... THAT FEELING DOESN'T JUST GO AWAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT FEELS!-"

Tobias then interrupted his son. "I had a drinking problem, and I made many mistakes, but I was also punishing you."

Severus saw red. "THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? WE'LL GUESS WHAT?! SOMETIMES IT WASN'T TO PUNISH ME! IT WAS FOR NO BLOODY REASON! THAT"S NOT ALRIGHT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? I WAS SO BLOODY SCARED OF YOU!"

Severus paused, and Tobias held his tongue. His son would continue when he was ready. His tone came out softer when he finally spoke.

"Do you know how scared I was when I found out I was going to be a father?" he said when he finally found his voice. "I was terrified I'd make the same mistakes as you. That'd I'd hurt him the way you hurt me. I AM AND HAVE BEEN TRYING MY BLOODY DAMN BEST TO MAKE SURE THAT HARRY NEVER KNOWS WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE! Has he been acting up lately, yes, but not got not good reason! HE IS A FOUR AND A HALF YEAR OLD BOY WHO LOST HIS MUM BACK IN SEPTEMBER! NOBODY DESERVES TO BE TREATED THAT WAY! LOOK AT IT FROM MY POINT OF VIEW!" Severus bellowed. He then took a deep breath and said,"Where the hell is my son at anyway?"

Tobias said, "I told Harry that after his telly program was over that he had to get in the shower. And you are right that is no excuse for how I treated you, but what I'm trying to say is that I am sorry. I know I maybe took it too far sometimes."

Severus looks at the man before him, and said, "I want you to see it from my point of view."

Severus then pulled out his two way mirror, and called Sirius and asked him to have Kreature bring Severus' Pensieve to the house.

It didn't take five minutes for the elf to arrive with the item in question.

He dismissed the elf, and placed the Pensieve down on the table and placed a dozen memories inside.

They were all the worst incidents. Various memories of him being beaten, and him sitting in his room shooting down flies, while his parents were fighting downstairs.

He even added some of the worse verbal confrontations. The verbal abuse alone still stung. Even know, Severus would find himself constantly second guessing every move. He had gotten better of the years though. Lily had always known what to say when he was in a stupor.

A half hour later, Tobias was tossed back out of the Pensieve.

Tobias seemed shaken.

"I am so sorry, Severus," Tobias said. "I never thought to view it from that way."

Severus stood there, contemplating his next move. He pulled to vials out of his trousers.

"I want you to take this potion," Severus said dryly.

"What is it?"

Severus replied by saying, "Veritaserum. It's a truth serum. It forces the drinker to speak the truth."

Tobias then said, "How do I know your not trying to kill me?"

Severus smirked, somewhat nastily, then said, "You don't know that I'm not going to poison you. However, if it makes you feel better, I'll have Harry drink it first."

If Tobias thought he would put Harry at risk, than the man was an even bigger dunderhead than Severus remembered.

Tobias seemed to understand, however. He said yes without hesitation.

A mere ten minutes later Harry came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He hugged Severus.

"I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, lad!"

Severus than gave his son a quick look over. He frowned at a bruise he saw.

He shot his father a look of deepest disgust.

"Good job showering, but not all shampoo is out," teased Severus. "That is why I still give you baths."

Harry stuck out his tongue.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Harry, I have a question. Will you take Veritaserum for me?"

Harry looked at his dad for a few seconds then nodded his head.

After Harry consented, Severus gave Harry a small dose of Veritaserum and waited a few minutes for the potion to start working.

"Has Tobias been feeding you?"

Harry gave his dad a funny look then said, "Yes he has been feeding me and treating me well. After the one fight we had, anyways."

"What happened?" Severus asked, forcing himself to keep his voice neutral.

"I talked back, and he hit me," said Harry coolly. "He hasn't done it since."

Severus then gave Harry the antidote to the Veritaserum. Harry then asked, "Can I go watch the telly again?"

Tobias looked at Severus who nodded.

"Yes," said Tobias.

Severus then passed a vial to Tobias, who drank several drops. He then waited, much the same as he did for Harry.

"Did you ever hurt Harry like you hurt me?," Severus asked. "Are you still drinking? Are really truly sorry?"

"My temper got the better of me the first day, but Harry is fine," said Tobias, in a monotone voice. Nothing has happened since. No, I am not still drinking. Yes, I am really truly sorry."

Severus gulped, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Do you think there is any chance you could forgive me?"

"I've got to go," Severus croaked, shaking his head.

* * *

Author's note: You can give ideas and I am thankful for all the people that have reading and following my story. Keep up the reviews, and please please remember that giving ideas IS okay.


	6. The Phoenix Rises

A.N: I am really sorry for not updating for 4 months, I didn't have a way to type it up.

It has been a year now since the whole 'Harry getting kidnapped.' Severus is giving his dad Tobias a second chance but no more after that. Harry is now 5 years old. Harry and Draco made 7 new friends.

* * *

Night had come to 37 Maple Steet, and everyone was sound asleep. That was until Severus woke up to his son shaking him, sniffling. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was half-past two in the morning.

"What's wrong, mate?"

Harry just mumbled something incoherent, that Severus wasn't able to make out.

Not having the foggiest as two what his son had said, Severus just replied, "Harry, lad what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good, Daddy," Harry said in between sniffles, which seemed to get worse. Soon he was full on crying.

Severus quickly got up, trying to soothe his son, and get him to stop crying.

Once Harry had calmed down enough, he took Harry to Saint Mungo's.

Once there, Harry was quickly taken into a room, and a couple tests were done. They now just had to wait for the results. Severus figured it was nothing serious, but with young children, you never really know. He wanted to err on the safe side.

It didn't take long at all to get the results; merely a few minutes, if that.

"What does it say, Dadd?" a small voice asked while Severus glanced over the results, with the attending physician.

"It means that it's not a magical sickness, lad," said Severus, looking at his son. "You have the Muggle flu."

"I don't want it," Harry said with a pout.

"Being sick is never fun, is it, lad?" the attending physician said.

Harry shook his head enthusiastically, showing he full-heartedly agreed with that assessment.

It would have perhaps been better if it had been a wizarding flu or the like, but it honestly wasn't that uncommon for Wizarding Children to get quite sick when in contact with the Muggle world due to lack of frequent contact. And vice versa. Many young Muggle-borns had a very interesting first year at Hogwarts, being newly exposed to Dragon Pocks and the like.

In any case, it was just the flu. He was in for a few long days, but nothing too serious.

With that thought, Severus quickly set up a Muggle Doctor's Appointment for later that day, and they headed home. He gave Harry a little something to help soothe his stomach and sent the young boy back to bed, Severus quickly following suit, trying to catch as much sleep as possible.

He did manage to catch a few hours, but by quarter past seven, Severus could already be found at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing too terribly interesting in the paper this morning. Just the usual stuff. Although, some bloke named Lockheart had apparently made the front page.

The photo of the so-called Defence Master was screaming arrogance. And Severus could swear the man was wearing makeup for his little photo shoot.

Ah, well... Hmmm... wasn't he that annoying kid who kept trying to change water to rum at that Ravenclaw table?

In either case... Severus had no intentions of ever seeking the man's so-called advice. People thought Lucius Malfoy was bad...

That thought was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Not bothering to get up, and just called and asked who it was. He then told the two visitors that they could come in.

James and Sirius came into the house. James quickly noted that Harry wasn't out with Severus.

James then turned to Sirius and said, "Padfoot, Harry isn't out here."

Sirius looked at James like 'what is wrong with you?', then Sirius spoke up, "James, Harry is never up this early."

Severus who had been listening to James being stupid like normal and listening to Sirius' response spoke up and said, "Harry is sick, he has the muggle flu."

James being himself then asked, "What's the muggle flu?"

Severus then rolled his eyes and said, "It's like the wizard flu, but it lasts longer than the wizard flu."

James looked confused at first but then his expression changed to the look that Severus had long called the "actually using his brain" look. James was far from stupid, he just never thought before opening his mouth.

"Harry has a muggle doctors appointment at half past nine today in Surrey."

"Did you need anything?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, I need one of you or both of you to take him because my _father_ is a muggle and cannot apparate." There was still a lot of tension on the word father when spoken, something nearly of his friends missed.

"We can both take Harry," James said without hesitation.

"That would be much appreciated."

Then the fireplace flared with green flames signalling that someone has flooed to their Manor and Draco stepped out.

"Draco," said Severus with a curt nod.

"Uncle Sev, father says your watching me today."

Severus sighed, pinching his nose.

"Dragon, I have to go to work today. Your mother and father don't work."

Why did the Malfoys seem to think he had all the free time in the world?

Draco then said, "father got a new job at the Ministry and mother is with her cousin Molly today."

Sirius and James were both listening to Draco and Severus talk then Sirius and James started whispering.

"Severus, we can watch both boys if you need," Serius said after a moment.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Nine hours later the doctor's appointment had come and gone. Harry was upstairs in his bedroom, resting.

Severus just got off of work and was expected home in any minute. Sirius and Remus were making Draco something to eat when all the sudden they heard a loud crack.

Curious as to what the noise was, they walk into the living room and saw someone they hadn't seen in over 14 years.

James was so surprised and shocked that he didn't and couldn't say anything.

Sirius, on the other hand, had no problem with formulating words so he spoke up, "Petunia, what are you doing here?, how did you get here?, you live in Little Whinging? We live in London. How did you get Severus' address?"

Petunia just shook her head at James then looked at Sirius.

"Lily gave me a locket that would transport me from my house to here and she set it up to repeat," the older Evans sister explained. "She gave it to me when Harry was three years old, in case I ever change my mind about your lot."

"And have you?" James asked.

"I have," she said with a curt nod.

Severus just walked in and saw his sister-in-law. He was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Severus."

"Tuney."

* * *

Authors note: If you have any ideas you CAN pm me or post it in a review


End file.
